


army makes curry

by WingedNightmares



Category: Splatoon
Genre: i think, thanks dr fandom for idea, uh, why
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:00:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21775648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WingedNightmares/pseuds/WingedNightmares
Summary: yeah
Comments: 7
Kudos: 14





	army makes curry

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [kork takes a nap](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14771627) by [teamchaosprez](https://archiveofourown.org/users/teamchaosprez/pseuds/teamchaosprez). 



he make curry, guys.


End file.
